Offering up a New Life
by Melissa2575
Summary: Grissom has a series of flashbacks that puts him on the right course


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the show, or my own sanity at this point.

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story but ideas keep popping into my head concerning the (hopefully) reunion between Grissom and Sara. Yes I love GSR and I want them to sail off into the sunset.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grissom had just given his resignation letter to Ecklie. He knew he was making the right decision. He loved his job and he loved the team but now he realized that he needed more. Luckily Ecklie left it open for him to come back and to offer help when needed.

As he stepped into his office the newspaper sitting on the corner of his desk caught his attention. The headline read:

"Dr Vincent Lurie found Dead of Self Inflicted Gunshot Wound"

With that a rush of memories started to flood Grissom's mind.

Interrogation room with Lurie

"_**It's sad, isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden ... we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up…………"**_

Seeing Sara for the first time in Vegas

_Grissom: "I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle"_

_Sara: "That's me."_

_Lab_

_Sara: "Grissom, can you tie me up?"_

_Grissom: "I love my work."_

_**Interrogation**_

_**Somebody ...we could care about**_

_**Hockey Rink. **_

_Sara: "Since when are you interested in beauty?"_

_Grissom: "Since I met you."_

_Lab_

_Grissom: "__This girl holds me responsible for death of Ernie Dell. I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same to me."_

_**She offers us a new life with her ...but we have a big decision to make, right?**_

_Outside Grissom's office_

_Sara: "Would you like to have dinner with me?" _

_Grissom: "No." _

_Sara: "Why not? Let's ... let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."_

_Grissom: "Sara ... I don't know what to do about this."_

_Sara: "I do. You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late," _

_Sara's video_

_Sara: "You said some thing's that I tried not to hear…….. If a relationship can't move forward it withers. I've been waiting for you to make a decision and sometimes not making a decision is making a decision."_

_**She offers us a new life with her ...but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it... **_

_**Lady Heather's**_

_Lady Heather: "Sometimes a relationship is over before it ends. But it's still a loss."_

_Grissoms: "I didn't say the relationship was over."_

_Lady Heather: "Not making a decision was your decision. I think you're here because it's not home, it's not work, it doesn't remind you of Sara."_

_**you did. You risked it all.. and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else...and you were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both, and now you have nothing."**_

_Interrogation room_

_Scot tBonifilio: "Have you ever loved someone so much you would kill for them?" "I gave her everything, and then she took it all away!"_

End of Flashb_acks_

Grissom put the paper back on his desk. He'll admit that he was mad at Sara for leaving him. It took him years to trust and to be willing to believe that she truly loved him. Looking back, though, he realized that he had been selfish. She didn't take anything way, she left to save herself and in the process realized that Vegas was a place that she could not stay. _She wanted me to go with her, and I used the same excuse I used as to why we couldn't be together. The lab. Although I took the risk to be with her here, I have still placed the lab before her, _he thought. _I never truly gave her everything, and it's time that I start. I just hope it's not too late._

Grissom logged onto his computer and brought up his email.

Dear Sara,

I hope I'm not too late. It' s time I truly gave you everything for you are my one and only as well. I am ready to walk with you in the footsteps of Darwin. I love you Sara, I always have, and I always will.

Love

Gil

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, Grissom stepped out of the taxi at Puerto Ayora. He saw the boat and he saw the rest of his life. She ran down the ramp and into his arms.

Grissom: "Am I too late?"

Sara: "You could never be too late."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, and I hope the ending we get on the show is happy one for our favorite couple.


End file.
